Girl's Night Out
by xAnnieMariex
Summary: What actually went on during Andy and Gail's night out once they left Traci alone for the night during 3x04? Rated for Gail's (and occasionally Andy's) language. One-shot. Funny, not dramatic.


_Hi everyone, this has been swimming in my head for a while so I finally got the motivation to write it. Has anyone else wondered what the hell happened on Gail an Andy's 'Girl's Night Out' during 3x04? I decided to take a stab at it. Everything in this story come from personal experience pretty much so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Gail slumped on the couch and huffed, "I'm dressed up, I'm fucking hot, and I am stuck here on a Saturday night, this is so totally wrong!" She exclaimed as she peered into the empty bottle of wine that she had started drinking from.

Andy popped her head from the kitchen, "Traci's already gone! I can't believe she bailed on us. We told her we weren't picking up, but she still didn't want to come out."

Both women sat there in silence pondering.

Andy's face perked up, "We could go out." She said.

Gail raised an eyebrow, "What? Just the two of us? Me and you?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "C'mon, it wouldn't be that bad. We could have fun, you do know what fun is, right Gail?" Andy asked smirking.

Gail stuck her tongue out and rolled her own ice blue eyes, "Yes I know what fun is."

Andy nodded and then stood up, "Well c'mon then! I'll call us a cab and we can celebrate in Traci's honour."

Gail bit her lip and thought it over, "Fuck it, let's do it I haven't been out for a while, I'm in." She said standing up and dropping the empty wine bottle on the couch."

Andy grinned, "Great! Let me call the cab." She said as she ducked into her bedroom to get her mobile phone.

Gail rummage through the fridge and pulled out another bottle of wine.

She grinned, popped the cork and took a large gulp. The bottle of nearly empty tequila laying on the table nearby told her that she was in for one hell of a hangover, but she really didn't care.

Andy came back out, "Ten minutes. You got everything?"

Gail nodded and held out the bottle of wine to Andy who also took a large gulp and grinned, "This is going to be great!" She said bouncing slightly.

Gail snickered, "Hold your horses McNally, stop acting like a child, they won't let us in if they think we are already drunk." She said.

Andy nodded, "Right."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the two standing in line at their first night club of choice, 'Vanity.'

They were both bouncing to the music that flowed out through the door every time it opened, now that they were out they were both very anxious to have a good time, and it was only ten pm.

As they were stamped and let into the club they made a beeline for the bar.

Gail got the bartenders attention right away, "Two shots of tequila, one glass of champagne and a Vodka Tonic." She said as she handed over the money.

The bartender nodded and quickly got the drinks and placed them in front of the two women.

They both picked the tequila shots up off the bar and clinked their glasses together before knocking them back.

Making a face Gail then turned to Andy, "Let's have some fun!" She yelled loudly over the music.

Andy nodded and followed her out into the crowd.

* * *

The night wore on and the club got a little boring, well mainly after to many sleazy guys had decided to hit on both Andy and Gail.

Instead they headed onto a more laid back venue that seemed to cater for everyone.

A karaoke section was then connected to a pool room which then led to two doors that opened into a night club section before a beer garden outside.

Making their way to the bar again Gail and Andy held onto each other for support, it had just gone midnight and the two still felt they could go longer.

There was a line at the bar and Gail impatiently tapped her foot. Some base track was playing and feeling bored she scrolled through her phone, not entirely sure what she was doing, but knowing she would probably regret it in the morning.

She saw Nick's name in her contacts list and grinned.

Hadn't he said that he missed the old fun Gail? She would give him fun Gail.

She dialed his number and waited for it to ring.

He didn't pick up and she scoffed as his message bank kicked in.

"Hey loser! See! I can still be fun so neh!" She said and stuck her tongue out for effect even though he wouldn't see it.

Andy shook her, "Hey, what are we having?"

Gail bit her lip, "Mmm, Jager Bomb's? Then maybe a Tequila-y drink? Something strong." She then nodded as if convincing herself.

Andy giggled, "You're drunk."

Gail stuck her tongue out, "So are you."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you are so totally gonna be worse than me tomorrow."

Gail playfully hit her in the arm, "We'll see about that McNally."

They ordered their drinks and cringed at the Jager that made their way down their throats.

Gail spluttered, it was the worst she had ever tasted.

"Oh god! That was disgusting." She grumbled as she slammed the glass on the bench.

Andy coughed a little and grimaced, "It was pretty bad. Hey, we should check out the karaoke, I bet I can get a bigger cheer than you." She said laying out the challenge.

Gail knew Andy was baiting her but her fuzzy head clouded her sensible side and she walked right into Andy's trap.

"You're on McNally, I'm gonna slaughter you!" She exclaimed stomping up to the list of songs to choose from.

"Let's make this interesting, "I'll pick a song for you and you pick a sing for me." She said grinning.

Andy swallowed but nodded, two could play at this game, "You're on." She said as she looked at the list immediately spying the song for Gail to sing.

She couldn't help but be proud with her choice.

Gail meanwhile was still flicking through the paper looking for something to make Andy sing, that was when she spotted it, "Perfect." She muttered.

She told the person taking the song requests her choice and then caught back up with Andy who was leaning against the wall.

"It will still be about half an hour until it's our turn, game of pool?" Andy asked indicating to the nearby pool table.

Gail nodded, "You're on!" She said loudly in Andy's ear and Andy cringed, "Gee you're loud."

Gail scoffed, "Deal with it, c'mon, I'll even let you go first." Gail said.

* * *

Gail picked up a pool cue and rubbed her hand against her shoulder as if she was dusting off herself, she winked, "I am pro at this shit McNally."

Andy rolled her eyes, if sober Gail was cocky, drunk Gail was even more so. But she was also more fun.

Andy broke the triangle of pool balls and sank one on the first shot, Gail's jaw dropped, "Seriously!?" She exclaimed.

Andy had shocked herself before grinning, "Want to retract your words Peck?" She asked grinning as she blew the top of the pool cue as if it were a smoking gun.

Gail narrowed her eyes, "Oh hell no, not a chance, let's do this shit."

The game had taken longer than usual and Andy had eventually won.

She had no doubt about Gail's pool skills but the blonde was terrible when she was drunk, she had even managed to trip over the pool cue on more than one occasion."

Andy was grinning, "Loser buys the next round of drinks." She said fluttering her eyelashes as Gail scrunched her face up.

"Urgh, whatever." She muttered as she went up to the bar and Andy grabbed a table.

She looked up as Gail came back over carrying a jug of beer and to glasses.

Andy rolled her eyes, "This is your idea of a round of drinks?" She asked.

Gail grinned, probably proud of herself, "Yep, see this," She said motioned to the glasses, "Is a round. And this, over here my friend," She said motioning to the jug, "Is the drinks." She said nodding. "Therefore, this is a round of drinks." She said proud of herself before slumping into the chair.

Andy shook her head chuckling, "Nice logic Peck."

Gal grinned, "Thank you." She said bowing her head.

Both women were silent before they both started laughing.

The jug off beer had disappeared rather quickly before Gail realised she couldn't find her phone.

"Andy, Andy. I can't find my phone." The blonde said as if it were a crime.

Andy had to stop herself from laughing at the petrified look on the blondes face, "Well where did you have it last?"

Gail bit her lip, "I don't know! If I knew it wouldn't be lost." She said frowning.

* * *

_"Gail Peck." _A voice called out over the microphone.

Gail's head flew up, "Huh?" She asked confused.

Andy grinned, "Your turn for karaoke." She said grinning widely.

Gail narrowed her eyes, Andy was way too happy, "What am I singing McNally? I swear to god if it's bad or embarrassing I will kill you."

Andy made a motion of zipping her lips, "Wait and see."

Gail cautiously made her way up to the karaoke machine.

Grabbing the microphone she wished she had a little more liquid courage inn her, not that she hadn't had enough already.

The opening bars of the music began and Gail's eyes widened, _"What the fuck?"_ She thought as Bloodhound Gang's _'The Bad Touch'_ started playing.

Gail saw Andy grinning madly from their table.

Gail narrowed her eyes at Andy before the opening lines began and she had to sing.

"_I appreciate input."_ She began singing.

Andy watched on with glee as Gail started sing '_The Bad Touch.'_ She was quite proud of her choice in music.

She pulled out her own phone and aimed it towards the stage before turning on the video camera to record the evidence.

She couldn't help but snicker.

"_You and me baby aint nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel, getting horny now."_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files""_

Andy was grinning like crazy, oh yes she had picked the perfect song.

Sure she would probably be killed in her sleep but it was totally worth it, plus she had the footage that would probably work well as blackmail in the future.

* * *

Once the song had finished and Gail had made it through the crowd back to the table she zeroed in on Andy's ace that looked completely innocent.

"Oh McNally, you will pay for that."

Andy stuck her tongue out and grinned, "Good luck with that. I don't think things could get anymore awkward than that was."

This time it was Gail's face that lit up and Andy swallowed nervously.

"Oh, I don't know McNally, I wouldn't go boasting just yet."

Andy's face paled as her name was called.

Gail grinned, "Have fun McNally." She said giving a small wave.

Gail plopped back onto the seat and waited for the show to begin, she glanced around still curious as to where her phone had ended up, she glanced down at the ground where their empty jug had ended up, there was her phone.

"Thank fuck." She muttered before turning her attention to Andy on stage.

Gail grinned wider now, she knew Andy had filmed her, so now she would return the favour.

It really wasn't fair that the world miss out on this side of Andy.

Andy stepped onto the stage and glanced around nervously, she caught Gail's eyes and saw Gail wave her phone in the air and Andy gulped.

"_Shit."_ She thought.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the music to begin.

'_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. She looks like,_

_one of those rap guys' girlfriends.'_

Andy groaned and waited for inevitable opening lyrics she would have to sing.

As it approached all she could think was that she was positive things could get more awkward.

'_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_

_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get with you_

_And take your picture.'_

Oh yes, things could get much more awkward.

She knew Gail would be there recording the whole thing.

She was pretty sure she was going to be traumatised, as would half the crowd.

Maybe everyone except Gail who seemed to be getting some sick pleasure out of the performance.

Gail grinned happily and bounced on the balls of her feet and did a few little dance moves that correlated with the lyrics of the song.

This was certainly highly entertaining.

* * *

The song finally finished and Andy did a somewhat walk of shame as she made her way through the crowd and then stared at Gail.

"Fine, we're even." She muttered still red.

Gail gave a large Cheshire cat grin and wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Oh, don't feel bad Andy, I enjoyed it." She said smirking.

Andy groaned, "Screw you Peck."

Gail grinned, "You're not my type McNally." She said smirking.

Andy just groaned, "Dear god, what did I get myself into?"

Gail patted her back, "Fun McNally, all fun. And if you don't mind I'm gonna stake my claim to victory on this challenge."

Andy nodded.

"Fine, but maybe can we leave because there's a couple of guys giving me some weird looks, and I think it has something to do with that song."

Gail laughed, "Oh, you bet your big butt that it has to do with that song." She said as they headed towards the door.

* * *

They decided one more club would be their final stop for the night.

Standing outside a club that was rather familiar Gail scowled at Andy, "Seriously? Not a chance in hell Andy. I am not stepping foot inside that place."

Andy patted Gail shoulder reassuringly, "They probably don't even remember you." She said grinning.

Gail narrowed her eyes at Andy, "Oh, you suck McNally, big time."

Andy smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

The two women walked up the stairs to the club, Gail being somewhat dragged reluctantly s they walked past the sign that read, _'Vestibule.'_

Gail kept her head down as they walked into the club, it was packed and it was crazy.

The time was nearly one in the morning and they still had a few hours left in them, and room for more alcohol.

Making their way through the crowd of people Andy and Gail walked up o the bar and were faced ith a familiar face, probably the one person they wanted to avoid.

The woman looked up at Andy first.

"You." She said before glancing beside Andy to look at Gail.

"And you." She said a little less enthusiastically.

Gail just gave a small smile.

"Hey Tori." Andy said.

Despite everything that had happened Tori didn't blame Andy for what happened and the two had kept in contact.

"I didn't know you were back here." Andy said.

Tori smiled, "Yeah, I came back about a month ago. I didn't expect to see you here." She said looking at Andy before gesturing to Gail, "Or you for that matter."

Andy smirked, "Night out, thought we wold make this our final stop for the night. And if you'd allow me to I'd like t introduce you to my delightful friend properly, since the two of you parted ways on bad terms previously.

Gail stared at Andy, "Way to much confusing speak McNally." She said.

Tori glanced at the blonde and resisted a chuckle at the dry sense of humour.

"Tori, this is Gail Peck, a fellow officer and one of my friend's, she never was sleeping with Patrick either, but I will admit it was funny the way you put her in her place."

Gail narrowed her eyes, "Shut your face McNally and can we have a drink? I'm sobering up by the second." She grumbled.

Andy laughed.

"Tori could we grab two shots of Sambuca and two double black's?" Andy asked smiling.

Tori nodded, "Sure, just give me a sec."

She returned and gave them the drinks, "On the house." She said smiling.

Gail and Andy smiled back, "Thanks." Andy said.

Gail stared at her phone, "That bastard never called me back." She grumbled tapping violently at the screen.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Which bastard Gail? You and Chris are broken up." She stated smirking.

Gail threw her a dirty look, "Not Chris, Nick. Bloody bastard leaves me at the alter and now he doesn't even call me back." She scoffed.

Andy's eyes widened, "Wait? He left you at the alter? When? You two actually know each other?"

Gail nodded, "Yes, didn't you realise? Sheesh. We were together for years before we decided to get married in Vegas, but the fucking bastard left me at the alter without telling me, I never saw him until he turned up at work. I could have murdered him."

Andy was shocked, "Wow, okay Gail, let's put the phone down before you do anything you may later regret."

Gail folded her arms over her chest and huffed, "Hmph." She muttered.

Tori chuckled and Andy rolled her eyes.

* * *

The music in the club was pumping and the girls had steadily been drinking as if the night would never end. A song came on and Gail stood up, "Oh my god I love this song!" She said.

Andy frowned, "It doesn't even have any words." She said.

Gail nodded, "Exactly, that's why I like it! Let's dance McNally!"

Andy watched in morbid fascination as Gail climbed up on the seat before climbing onto the table.

"Whoo!" Gail cheered loudly as other people joined in the cheering.

"Go Gail!" Andy heard someone call out and spotted Patrick walking out from the hallway.

He was clapping as Gail danced on the table. Andy grimaced, it was two am. Alcohol was fast and flowing.

"C'mon McNally! Join me!" Gail said holding her hand out.

Andy widened her eyes, "Oh no, no way in hell Gail."

Gail spun around, "Who wants to see my fiend up here dancing as well?" She called out and the group of drunk people all cheered.

Gail grinned, "The people have spoken McNally, up here, with me, now." She said emphasising her point.

Andy reluctantly climbed onto the table with Gail.

After that the night was black.

* * *

Andy woke up, her head pounding_. "What the hell had happened last night?"_

She glanced around the apartment and grimaced.

Empty bottles littered the floor.

There was a carton of potato wedges smothered in sour cream and sweet chilli sauce also sitting on the side half hanging precariously over the bench.

Looking around her she saw meat and salad of some kind splattered on the walls, "What the hell?" She thought.

Feeling something under her she picked up a bunch of candy wrappers and a take away bag.

Oh yes, it was probably better if they didn't remember what happened after they began forgetting the night.

Her phone rang and she crawled across the floor to get it, not sure if her stomach would handle her standing up.

It turned out it was Gail's phone.

It was a message from Nick.

_'Have fun last night? Got your text's. See you later at work.'_

Andy frowned confused. She peered at the message before Nick's and widened her eyes.

A few voice messages had been left, she clicked on one of them.

All that came through the phone was Gail screaming and someone calling out Gail's name.

Andy quickly turned it off and deleted it. No need for Gail to see that.

She glanced at the time.

"Shit." She muttered.

It was eleven-thirty, their shift's started at one.

There was no way in hell either of them were driving.

Scrolling through Gail's hone, unsure of where hers had ended up and saw Chris's number.

She waited for the call to connect and Chris's voice came through.

_"Hey Gail."_

"Not Gail." Andy said rubbing her head that was pounding.

_"Oh Andy, sorry."_

Andy smiled to herself, "That's okay, listen Chris. Gail and I had a bit too much to drink last night. Do you think you could pick us up for work on your way through? We are at my apartment."

_"Sure Andy, I'll swing by around quarter past twelve. See you then."_

Andy hung up the phone and groaned. Her head was killing her.

Before she could think of anything else she heard loud groaning coming from the spare bedroom before hearing footsteps rush through the hallway and the bathroom door slamming shut followed by the sound of retching.

Andy covered her ears, "Dear god." She muttered before her own stomach lurched and she also made a mad dash into the bathroom.

Gail had her head in the toilet and Andy took the bath tub.

Oh yes, work was going to be a blast that day.

* * *

_And there we have it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Pretty much all of this story is what has happened with me and my friends in real life. Except the next morning, that was my cousin and I after we went out at Surfers Paradise on the Gold Coast, we had somehow trashed her apartment, plus most of this story came from that night. The bath tub and toilet thing was from a different night a few years ago at uni, and also very true. Anyway...let me know if you enjoyed it!_

'


End file.
